A Forbidden Love
by SaKuRa-cHaN41
Summary: After that "car accident" happened, Sakuno noticed that she was in a different hospital. And something hit her, she was back in JAPAN now, with a cocky brat beside her. Just what exactly happen? RyoSaku. Please read and review. :D
1. Chapter 1

~Hey guys! I've already posted it. My story named "Forbidden Love". I hope you will enjoy it and love it. And please support this story too. And oh, please don't forget to review, okay? I'll be waiting. Tell me what you think if I should continue this or not. Thanks!

You'll Be Blessed! :D

~Sakura-chan :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Hey guys! I'm back. And now I will post my newest story named "Forbidden Love". Before I planned that Sakuno will be a vampire but I changed it now, so all of them are humans. I hope you will enjoy this story of mine.

"**English"**

"Japanese"

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

**. x . o . x . o .**

"**Forbidden Love"**

**. x . o . x . o .**

Chapter 1:

I moaned as I tried to open my eyes, but it seems like it won't.

"Heh, so you're awake, huh?" I heard a manly voice.

I tried to open my eyes slowly and succeeded. First my vision was blurred but seconds later it is clear now. I can see now the plain white ceiling. I looked around and noticed that I'm in a hospital right now. As I continue looking around, my eyes landed at a boy. A boy who has a golden cat-like eyes and a messy greenish hair. He stared at me too.

And it hit me! A boy was in my room. An UNKNOWN BOY to be exact, OH. MY. GOSH. Who the hell is that boy? And more importantly what is HE doing here?

"AHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I can.

The boy seems to be startled. "Oi, why the hell are you screaming like an idiot?" he asked irritated.

I stopped screaming and stared at him dumbfounded. Did he just speak to me in Japanese? Why is he speaking in Japanese when we're in New York? I didn't know how long I have been staring at him because…

"You know, it's rude to stare at people," he said nonchalantly.

I snapped back to reality and glared at him. I was about to say something when a Japanese nurse came. What the-? A Japanese nurse is here in New York? Maybe, she's working abroad. That's it! She's working abroad.

"I heard a scream, so I immediately went here. Is everything alright?" she asked me.

I was dumbfounded again. She's speaking in Japanese just like him. I stared at the nurse and noticed that she has a blue curly hair that ends up to her waist and light blue orbs. She's too beautiful for a nurse, I admit.

"Ahm… excuse me? Are you alright?" she asked again, this time with a worried tone.

I snapped back again, **"Yeah, I'm fine!"** I said in English.

She sighed in relief. And I could feel that the boy is looking at me intensely. (A/N: By the way, the nurse knows how to speak in English so that's why she understands Sakuno.)

"**Ahm… excuse me, but why are you speaking in Japanese? We're in New York right?"** I asked her.

And guess what? Her face was priceless and I don't know why. And the boy was puzzled by my question. Seriously, what the hell is going on?

"**Hey! What? Are you just going to stare at me like that?"** I tried to call her attention.

The nurse closed her mouth and cleared her throat. **"Sorry for that. Ahm… sorry but we're in Japan right now Ms. Ryuzaki," **she said in English.

I was dumbfounded again. Did she just say we're in Japan right now? That's IMPOSSIBLE! As far as I can remember I was still in New York when that "car accident" happened not in JAPAN! So how the hell did I end up here in Japan? With an _unknown boy_ too.

"**NO, NO! You're joking! I can't be in Japan,"** I said not believing her words.

"**We. Are. In. Japan. Little. Girl!"** the boy said emphasizing every word.

I glared at him for calling me little girl. **"Why you…-"** I was about to protest when the nurse cut me off.

"It seems like you're fine now. Excuse me, I'll go now and tell the doctor that you're awake," she said after checking on my IV and left.

"**Who are you?"** I asked while glaring at this boy beside me.

"**Is** **that the way you treat someone who watched you all the time when Coach is not around?"** he asked nonchalantly.

"**But I didn't ask you to watch me all the time when Coach isn't around," **I retorted angrily. And something hit me. Wait a minute. Coach? Who is this person?

"**Who is this Coach you are talking about?"** I asked while raising an eyebrow.

He stared at my hazel orbs and I could see amusement was showing in his eyes. **"I see. You don't know coach, huh? How stupid!" **he smirked.

Argh! This guy is provoking me to hell! I rolled my eyes and said, **"I wouldn't ask you if I know Coach," **I smirked after seeing his reaction. He just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"**Whatever. Coach is your grandmother right? Sumire Ryuzaki-sensei,"** he said nonchalantly.

I was surprised when he said that Coach is my grandmother. So this boy is…

"**So you're one of Oba-chan little kids huh?"** I asked him.

"**Little kids?"** he asked in disbelief.

I raised an eyebrow. **"Yeah. You and your teammates are little kids playing some kind of sports called 'tennis'. And once your team will win most of you will brag to the whole world that all of you are good and no one can beat your team now,"** I said coldly,

He sent me death glares at me. And if looks could kill, I bet I'm dead now.

"**You. Don't you even dare insult us! You don't know us especially me, so shut the fuck up!"** he said venomously.

I was taken aback by his voice. But somehow he's right. I shouldn't have said those things right away without knowing them yet. I should apologize to him.

"**Yeah, you're right. I don't know anything about you and your teammates so I'm sorry,"** I said softly.

He looked at me as if I said the stupidest things in the world.

"**What?"** I asked irritated and continued, **"I said I'm sorry, okay?"**

He raised an eyebrow. **"Hn."** was all he said.

WTF? Hn? What was that supposed to mean? Argh! The nerve of this guy!

"**Hey! Don't hn-ed me! I mean what I said if you still don't believe me!"** I exclaimed.

"**Who said anything about not believing, huh?"** he just smirked.

"**That's because I still didn't know if you accepted my apology or not,"** I retorted.

He just rolled his eyes, **"Fine. You really wanted me to say it loud. Apology accepted,"** he said nonchalantly.

"**So that's the meaning of your 'hn'?"** I asked in disbelief.

"**Obviously yes,"** he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I rolled my eyes. This guy sure is annoying. **"And how the hell should I know? I don't even know you,"** I said irritated.

"**It's not my fault,"** he said flatly.

I glared at him. **"Who are you anyway?"** I asked him again.

He looked at me then smirked, **"Ryoma. Ryoma Echizen."**

My eyes widened; I was about to say something when the door opened and we saw…

**-END-**

**. x . o . x . o .**

So, how was it? Do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW. AND PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT BY REVIEWING. Thank you.

You'll Be Blessed. :D


End file.
